Make Love?
by falling dandelion
Summary: Naruko yang polos dan ingin tahu. / "Kau mau melakukannya bersamaku dan mengajariku, 'kan?/ Dan hal itu pun terjadi. /PWP/SasufemNaru/Review onegaishimasu!


**Make Love?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Ok! Aku siap! Ayo jalan!" Namikaze Naruko berseru kencang, mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas dengan bersemangat.

Suara dengusan kecil membalas kata-kata gadis itu. "Jangan memerintah seenaknya, Dobe."

Naruko menurunkan tangannya dengan dramatis. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menoleh cepat pada sosok yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Teme~ kau menghancurkan _mood_-ku seketika, kautahu?"

Sasuke menstarter mobilnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan _mood_-mu itu. Kau sadar tidak kau sudah naik-turun _lift_ berkali-kali karena selalu ada barangmu yang ketinggalan? Kau menghabiskan dua puluh menit waktu kita, Dobe."

Naruko hanya cengengesan. "Gomen ne. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi. Lagipula, shift pagimu dimulai jam sepuluh, 'kan? Kau tidak akan terlambat, tenang saja."

Sasuke menarik persneling dan menginjak gas. "Tapi pelajaranmu dimulai jam setengah sepuluh Dobe. Kau _pasti_ akan terlambat."

"Tenang saja," Naruko mengibaskan tangannya ceria, "Aku bisa—"

"Tak ada bolos hari ini, Dobe. Ck, kau itu kapan berubahnya, sih? Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan dan pikirkan masa depanmu." Dengan cepat Sasuke menyalip mobil di depannya dan melaju semakin kencang.

Naruko mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan tombol _on_ pada _player_ mobil. Gadis itu kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Ceramah pagi dengan Dokter Sasuke," gerutunya pelan.

Sasuke menyentil pelan telinga gadis itu. "Dengarkan aku, Baka. Lagipula, bukannya kau ingin mendampingiku sebagai perawat? Mana realisasi kata-katamu itu?"

"Uuh," Naruko mengusap telinganya yang memerah. Teman masa kecilnya itu memang selalu bisa berkata-kata pedas kepadanya. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

"Berhenti menyahut sekenanya seperti itu. Kau harus kurangi pergaulanmu dengan teman-teman cowokmu, Naru. Bisakah kau mulai bersikap serius?" Sasuke menghidupkan lampu sein ke kanan dan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah bertuliskan 'Konoha High School'.

"Makanya kau seharusnya menungguku beberapa tahun dulu sebelum jadi dokter. Salahkan saja perbedaan umur kita, Teme!" Naruko melepas seatbelt-nya. "Dadah!"

Tangan Sasuke refleks terulur untuk mengacak rambut Naruko. "Hn. Shift-ku selesai jam tiga. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Yosh!" Naruko menganggukan kepalanya, lalu keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi, Naru-chan, sini!"

Naruko tersenyum lebar, membawa baki makan siangnya ke meja pojok kantin yang agak tersudut dan jauh, namun penuh dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki. Mata birunya memindai teman-teman makan siangnya itu. Ada Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. "Lho, tumben kalian lengkap," Gadis itu berkomentar sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Kiba.

Kiba cengengesan tidak jelas. Jemarinya bermain-main di _tablet_ miliknya. "Kami ada film baru. Makanya teman-teman berkumpul," jelas pemuda itu.

"Film?" Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya meraih susu kotaknya dan membukanya. "Film apa yang bikin kalian ngumpul seperti ini?"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam menghembuskan napasnya keras. "Mendokusai. Kenapa kau ajak cewek, sih, Kiba?"

Naruko mendelik. "Hoi, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Yah ... benar juga sih. Bagaimanapun kau itu cewek, Bodoh." Sai menyahut.

"Ya." Kriuk. "Naru-chan cewek, ya." Kriuk. Chouji ikut bergumam di sela-sela acara makan snack-nya.

Naruko nyaris melotot karena hendak memprotes. Biasanya sah-sah saja ia ikut genk makan siang mereka. "Memangnya kena—"

"Ngghh ... ahhh ... ahhh ... ouuhhh ..."

Gadis itu nyaris tersedak susu yang diminumnya karena terkejut akan suara aneh itu. Matanya menatap bingung tablet milik Kiba yang mengeluarkan suara laknat itu. "Itu ... apa?"

Kiba dengan panik mem-pause film yang terputar tanpa sengaja. "Ng ... anu ... Naruko ..."

"Astaga ... bikin kaget saja." Naruko mengelus dadanya. "Kalian nonton film apa, sih? Mereka sedang apa, kenapa bersuara seperti itu?"

Kelima pemuda itu saling pandang. Satu kesimpulan yang sama terlintas di benak mereka. Naruko sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Istilah lainnya: polos. Istilah yang lain lagi: bego. Well, wajar sih, selama mereka berteman dengan Naruko, mereka selalu menghindari percakapan yang menjurus ataupun perbincangan mengenai bokep jika ada gadis itu (bagaimanapun, Naruko itu cewek!). Tapi ... mereka pikir setidaknya Naruko tahu.

Sementara Naruko sendiri memandang bingung teman-temannya yang terlihat canggung. "Err ... aku pergi deh," Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan sembari membawa baki makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teman-teman, hari ini Kakashi-sensei tidak ada. Silahkan kerjakan latihan di buku halaman 49."

Seusai ketua kelas menyampaikan pengumuman itu, seketika kelas menjadi riuh. Beberapa orang beranjak keluar kelas, sisanya mulai membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil; entah untuk bermain game, berdiskusi, bahkan bergosip.

Naruko menatap buku Fisikanya—mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei—dengan frustasi. Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari kelompok yang sekiranya bisa membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

Gerombolan cowok-cowok yang biasa ia santroni tentu bukan opsi yang bagus, karena Shino sudah membuka laptop yang tersambung dengan stick PS, memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk bertanding game. Naruko menatap gerombolan cewek yang sepertinya berdiskusi di sudut kelas.

Setidaknya di sana ada Sakura, Naruko berpikir. Teman dekatnya semasa SD itu pintar dan pasti mau membantunya. Sambil membawa buku Fisikanya, gadis itu berjalan ke gerombolan yang terdiri dari Ino, Sakura, Karin, dan Hinata itu, kemudian menarik salah satu kursi.

"Ikut dong."

Mereka mengangguk. "Oke."

Tepat ketika Naruko hendak membuka suaranya lagi, ingin bertanya pada Sakura, suara Hinata yang lembut mendahuluinya.

"Ngg ... k-kemarin, aku sudah m-melakukannya dengan Neji-niisan."

"HAAH?!" Sakura, Ino, dan Karin memekik keras, sementara Naruko sendiri menutup telinganya.

"Hinata, kau serius?"

"Dengan Neji?"

"Gimana? 'Gimana?"

"Melakukan apa, sih?" Naruko menyela. Pertanyaan Naruko yang polos membuat mereka semua menatap gadis berambut pirang itu secara bersamaan.

"Kok tanya apa, sih? Jelas make love, 'kan?" Ino menyahut. "Ah, jadi ingat waktu pertama kali melakukannya dengan Sai...," Gadis itu memegangi pipinya yang merah padam.

"Make love?"

Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi dengan nada polos itu membuat Karin menyeringai—yang tentu saja tidak disadari Naruko. Pacar Suigetsu yang memang terkenal jahil itu membuka suara, "Naru, kau tidak tahu apa itu make love?"

Naruko menggeleng.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangkat bahu pasrah. Mulai deh kejahilan Karin.

"Make love itu ... sejenis pemeriksaan tubuh."

"Hah?"

"Jadi tubuhmu itu akan diperiksa oleh pacarmu. Ada yang sakit atau tidak. Apakah ada kelainan atau tidak."

Penjelasan (yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal) itu membuat Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya itu tugas dokter?"

"Naru, kau pasti belum tahu. Ada bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak bisa dijangkau dokter hanya dengan pemeriksaan biasa. Maka, make love adalah solusinya!"

Naruko menatap ketiga gadis lainnya dengan pandangan 'benarkah?', dan mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Gadis pirang itu jadi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku ... belum pernah melakukannya."

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Berarti kau harus segera melakukannya, Naru," tandas gadis itu.

"Ngg ... bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko berguling dan memandang langit-langit kamar Sasuke dengan gelisah. Penjelasan Karin masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Jujur saja, dirinya sedikit terusik karena perkataan Karin. Bagaimana jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya dan ia tidak tahu? Tapi ...

Gadis itu melirik teman sedari kecilnya yang sedang bersandar di sofa sembari bermain game. "Teme~"

"Hn."

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Huh?" Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis yang tidur di kasurnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Bola mata biru langit Naruko bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia kembali bertanya, "Kau pernah make love?"

Kini Sasuke sudah duduk tegak di sofa. "Kautahu apa yang kaukatakan, Dobe?"

" ... Make love? Pemeriksaan tubuh oleh pacar kita, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Sudah ia duga, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Baka. Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Karin."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Oke, kutarik kata-kataku tadi pagi. Jangan bergaul dengan teman cewekmu. Lebih baik kau bersama geng cowok saja, Dobe." Daripada otakmu diracuni hal seperti itu, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruko tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah, bicara tentang teman cowokku, tadi mereka berkumpul karena menonton film baru, tapi mereka tidak mau mengajakku. Huh, kesal sekali." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Teme, kau tahu tidak film baru yang kira-kira berisi suara ... ngg ...," Naruko berdeham kecil, "ngghh ... ahhhh ... ahhh ... ouhhh ..." Gadis itu mendesah keras, menirukan suara yang tadi didengarnya.

Sasuke nyaris melempar PSP yang tadinya dimainkannya. Libido-nya seketika terusik. "Tidak." Pria itu berkata dingin.

"Payah," Naruko menggerutu. "Teme~ aku masih kepikiran ucapan Karin~" Gadis itu mengacak rambut pirangnya. Lalu kemudian seakan mendapat pencerahan, Naruko tersenyum, "Ne, ne, Sasuke, kau 'kan dokter. Jadi, kau pasti bisa make love denganku, 'kan?"

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu merasakan badannya seakan memanas mendengar ajakan polos Naruko. "Naruko, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kauucapkan," Pria itu memperingatkan.

"Tapi kau dokter! Kau harus mau memeriksaku!" Naruko kemudian beranjak bangun, mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. "Aku akan buka bajuku!"

Mata oniks pria itu menatap awas Naruko. "Oi, kau mau apa, Dobe!" Sasuke berkata sedikit panik saat Naruko membuka kancing kemejanya. Merutuki Karin yang membuatnya berada dalam keadaan ini. Dan merutuki Naruko sendiri yang bahasa Inggrisnya sangat payah dan juga begitu polos.

"Kata Karin, aku harus buka baju agar kau gampang memeriksaku." Wajah Naruko sedikit memerah. Meski ia tidak tahu betul apa itu make love, membuka baju dihadapan teman sejak kecilnya itu tentu saja sedikit memalukan baginya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat kemejanya terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruko membuka rok sepaha miliknya dan menurunkannya perlahan. Kini yang membalut tubuhnya hanya bra berwarna merah dan celana dalam berenda berwarna sama.

_**Selanjutnya kau harus duduk di pangkuannya.**_

Dengan wajah yang sangat merah, gadis itu duduk menghadap—duduk di pangkuan pria itu dengan posisi mengangkangi—Sasuke yang seakan membeku. "Uh," Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sesuatu terasa menusuk kewanitaannya dengan keras. Sesuatu itu entah kenapa begitu menganggunya, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. "Sasuke ... please?"

"Naru—" Sejujurnya, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat Naruko mendudukinya. Terutama ketika setelah mengucapkan kalimat bujukan itu, Naruko yang merasa tidak nyaman menggesekkan tubuhnya. Kejantanannya begitu keras. "Kau tahu seks itu apa?"

"Cara makhluk hidup berkembang biak."

"Ya," Sasuke merasakan napasnya putus-putus saking frustasinya. Tahan, tahan, pria itu berbisik dalam hati. "Make love itu—sejenis dengan seks."

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Naruko menampakkan raut wajah terluka, dan gadis itu mendadak berteriak, "Lakukan saja, Brengsek!"

Cukup. Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Pria itu menggendong Naruko menuju tempat tidur dan membanting ringan tubuh gadis itu. Dengan tergesa Sasuke membuka baju yang ia kenakan dan merangkak naik, memerangkap tubuh mungil Naruko dengan badannya. Ditatapnya wajah Naruko sekilas sebelum meraih bibir merah alami gadis itu dan melumatnya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu—" Napas mereka bertabrakan disela-sela lumatan Sasuke pada bibir Naruko, "—aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Naruko berusaha mencegah matanya agar tidak terpejam, namun gadis itu tidak bisa. Semuanya begitu asing dan baru baginya. Bibir Sasuke di bibirnya dan tangan pria itu yang meremas pinggang terbukanya menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang baru ia ketahui. Sesuatu terasa bergerak turun ke perutnya saat lidah Sasuke menelusup masuk melalui celah yang ada dan menyentuh lidahnya. Rasanya geli, namun menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram pundak pria itu. "Mmnhh!" Naruko mengerang saat Sasuke memisahkan lidah mereka. "Sa-Sasuke ..."

Mata biru itu tampak begitu sayu, padahal Sasuke baru menciumnya sekali. Gairah dan keinginan mendominasi seketika memenuhi diri pria itu. "Aku tidak akan berhenti, Naru," Pria itu berbisik kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Naruko. "Mendongaklah."

Naruko menurut, namun langsung menyesalinya. "Ahh—hmphh!" Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat saat ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara akibat Sasuke yang menjilati dan menghisap lehernya.

"Naru ..." Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak ke balik punggung Naruko untuk melepas pengait bra tanpa tali yang gadis itu pakai, dilanjutkan dengan melepas bra itu. Ciuman membabi-butanya pada leher Naruko yang tak lagi mulus turun ke belahan dada gadis pirang itu. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut payudara kanan Naruko, sementara yang lain menopang tubuhnya agar tak benar-benar menindih Naruko, dan bibirnya bergerak menuju payudara kiri sang gadis.

Ini gila, Naruko berpikir, napasnya tak lagi teratur. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai Sasuke. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh puting payudaranya. Keringat mulai menetes karena udara yang semakin panas. Kini Sasuke menghisap payudaranya lembut, secara bergantian. Mengulumnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan lidah pria itu. "Sa-Sasuhh ..."

Sasuke merangkak naik, menjilat peluh Naruko di pipinya, "Ya?"

Mata biru yang sedari tadi terpejam itu membuka dan mengerjap. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dadanya saat oniks Sasuke menatapnya lembut. "A-apa ... itu tadi?" bisiknya lirih.

"Make out." Sasuke menjawab, lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Naruko. Mencumbunya rakus. "Make out itu—"

"Ukhh!" Napas Naruko seakan tercekat saat Sasuke kembali menghisap lehernya disusul dengan suara pria itu.

"—di sini."

Lalu kemudian ia merasakan hisapan keras pada payudaranya.

"Di sini."

Ciuman-ciuman kecil Sasuke berikan pada perutnya. Semakin ke bawah, pria itu membelai pahanya sebelum menarik turun celana dalamnya. Naruko terbelalak. Kedua kakinya dibawa naik ke bahu Sasuke. Saat sesuatu yang lembut menjilat kewanitaannya, Naruko sontak bangun sembari berkata, "Ja-jangan Teme!" Namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya oleng dan kembali terlentang. "Ukhh!" Gadis berambut pirang itu seakan tersedak saat sesuatu yang diyakininya lidah Sasuke memasuki kewanitaannya.

Ia tidak pernah berbuat sejauh ini sebelumnya, hatinya menegur saat pria Uchiha itu memasukkan satu jarinya ke kewanitaan Naruko bersama dengan lidahnya. Namun Naruko menggelinjang, mengeluarkan desahan tertahan yang memberikan api pada semangat Sasuke.

Aneh ... Naruko merasakan tubuhnya sangat aneh. Ngilu yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya hilang begitu saja, tergantikan sensasi menyenangkan saat jari dan lidah pria itu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga ... "Ja-janganhh ... Sasu ... ahhh ... ngghh ..." semakin Naruko berusaha bersuara untuk menghentikan Sasuke, desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke justru menambahkan dua jarinya lagi. Kewanitaan gadis itu seakan meremas jari dan lidahnya. Sempit dan basah.

"Ngghh!" Naruko nyaris memekik. Ia tidak bisa lagi mencegah air matanya untuk tidak turun. Perutnya terasa kaku. Sensasi akibat perlakuan Sasuke masih sangat baru untuknya. "Te-teme ... henti—ahh! A-ada ... yang ke-keluarhhh ..." Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat, kemudian melemas bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang dirasakannya mengalir dari kewanitaannya.

Mata biru langit itu menatap mata oniks Sasuke sudah kembali berada di atas tubuhnya. Naruko merasakan pandangannya memburam, dan bersamaan dengan itu, satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Hiks ... A-apa yang kaulakukan, T-Teme?"

"Maaf." Sasuke menunduk untuk mencium air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Naruko. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, 'kan? Kenapa kau—"

"A-apa kau melakukannya d-dengan pasien-pasienmu?"

"Huh?"

"K-Karin bilang kalau d-dokter terkadang—"

Sasuke menatap dalam gadis di bawah kungkungannya itu. Wajah Naruko merah padam, dengan peluh mengaliri pelipisnya dan ada jejak air mata di pipinya. Poni gadis itu lepek. Bibirnya sangat merah dan agak bengkak, digigitinya gelisah. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak dengan kadar kegelisahan yang sama.

"Kau bilang kau ingin jadi perawat, tapi kau gampang sekali dibodohi." Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan jarinya ke bibir Naruko, membebaskan bibir gadis itu dari giginya dan menyelipkan telunjuknya ke sana, namun segera menyesalinya. Lidah Naruko menyentuh jarinya dan mengulumnya. Mungkin itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruko, namun kejantanannya mulai mengeras kembali. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Karin katakan padamu, tapi make love tidak dilakukan sembarangan, Dobe. Kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kausukai. Dokter tidak melakukannya untuk memeriksa pasien. Karin berbohong padamu."

"Apakah ... kita sudah melakukan make love?"

"Belum."

"K-kau ... mau melakukannya bersamaku dan mengajariku, 'kan?" tawar Naruko polos.

"Sentuhlah." Pria itu menjawab.

Mata Sasuke menggelap karena gairah tertahan saat Naruko membelai dada ber-abs miliknya malu-malu. Sulit menjaga agar ia tidak menggeram saat elusan jemari kecil Naruko berakhir di pusat gairahnya, namun Sasuke berhasil melakukannya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kupegang?" Naruko berbisik lirih. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dia pegang adalah kejantanan pria, yang dari ia baca di buku akan menegang jika terangsang. Jarinya bergetar saat ia membuka kancing celana jeans yang dikenakan Sasuke, kemudian menarik seluruh bawahan pria itu turun. Naruko menyentuh kejantanan yang sudah sangat keras itu, membelainya. Panas. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruko tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke untuk protes karena tantangan pria itu. Gadis itu berpikir. Tadi ... Sasuke menggunakan tangan dan lidahnya, 'kan?

Dengan ragu, gadis delapan belas tahun itu menggulingkan Sasuke hingga sekarang ia yang berada di atas. Naruko kemudian menundukkan wajahnya untuk menciumi dada Sasuke, seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Ia kemudian menurunkan wajahnya hingga tepat di depan kejantanannya Sasuke. Naruko lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat ragu, menjilat kejantanan yang panas itu.

Sasuke mendesis, dan Naruko suka reaksi pria itu. Dijilat-jilatnya kejantanan Sasuke, mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa sangat panas.

Tangan pria itu bergerak untuk mengelus rambut pirang Naruko yang halus. Naruko mulai berani untuk mengulum kejantanannya, membuat Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan erangannya. "Sshh ... shit! Naru!"

"Uhukk!" Naruko nyaris tersedak saat mendadak Sasuke menghujamkan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam mulut Naruko. Selangkangannya terasa agak ngilu ketika ia memaju-mundurkan wajahnya, mengulum kejantanan pria itu dipandu Sasuke. Rasanya ... ia sendiri yang melayang.

"Naruko ... shh!" Sasuke menggeram. Gerakan amatir Naruko justru membakar gairahnya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini. Libidonya tidak pernah naik hingga sejauh ini sebelumnya.

Ting tong.

Kuso, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati."Biarkan saja."

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

"Hoi Bastard! Aku tahu kau di dalam!"

Suara kakaknya yang menekan intercom membuat Naruko tersentak. Ia menarik wajahnya hingga hanya ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang masih dikulumnya, mendongakkan kepala menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menunduk menatapnya. "S-Sasuke ..."

Sasuke merasa nyaris meledak. Hanya sedikit lagi, ia akan klimaks. "Naru, maaf—"

"Hmphh!" Naruko tersedak saat mendadak Sasuke melesakkan kejantanannya hingga nyaris menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca karena gerakan itu. Belum lagi saat ia merasakan cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan Sasuke. Karena tak siap, tanpa sadar Naruko menelan semuanya.

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Naruko terbatuk-batuk sementara Sasuke bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Pakai bajumu, ok?" Pria berumur duapuluh empat tahun itu mengelus lembut rambut Naruko. Disekanya sudut-sudut bibir Naruko yang masih basah, menahan keinginan untuk mencium bibir mungil Naruko.

"Sa-Sasuke ..."

"Hm?" Sasuke menyahut sembari memakai kembali baju miliknya dengan terburu-buru. Tumben sekali Naruko mau memanggil namanya, alih-alih 'Teme' seperti biasa.

"Apa ... kau melakukan hal tadi dengan gadis lain?"

Bisikan lirih itu membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Naruko masih bersimpuh di tempat tidurnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam-dalam. Pria itu mendekati Naruko dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Huh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Naruko mendongak menatap Sasuke setengah tak percaya. "T-tapi—" Gadis itu kembali menunduk. Mengingat masa-masa saat Sasuke memperkenalkan pacarnya pada Naruko saat pria itu masih SMA dan kuliah.

_Apa Sasuke sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?_

"Sudahlah." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruko. "Aku akan membukakan kakakmu pintu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto menyilangkan tangannya saat Sasuke, sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Mata birunya yang identik dengan sang adik menyipit, "Mana Naru-chan?" Naruto bertanya curiga pada Sasuke yang memang terlihat mencurigakan. Sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadarinya.

Sasuke mendengus, membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Naruto. "Dia di dalam. Dasar, pasti kau baru datang, ya?" Diliriknya koper besar yang dibawa Naruto. Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu memang bekerja di kedubes Jepang di Amerika.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan adikku. Tak tahu deh kenapa Ayah dan Ibu mengizinkan Naruko serumah dengan orang sepertimu tanpa pengawasan." Naruto mendelik, menarik kopernya masuk. "Dan Bastard, bajumu terbalik."

Sasuke salah tingkah seketika dan langsung memakai ulang bajunya, sementara Naruto berkata tajam.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sebelum aku datang."

Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ditutupnya pintu apartemen miliknya dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Oniichan!"

Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Naruto saat Naruko menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, 'ttebane!"

"Aku juga." Diusapnya sayang kepala Naruko. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Naruko saat aroma pria yang maskulin yang sangat familiar terhirup oleh penciumannya. "Naru ... kau bau parfum Sasuke." Ditelitinya Naruko. Tubuh adiknya itu agak lembap karena keringat. Pipinya bersemu merah. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Dan yang paling mencolok, kancing kemejanya tidak beraturan, terlihat sekali dipakai secara terburu-buru.

_Mampus_. Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

"Tadi kau sedang apa bersama Sasuke?"

"Aku ma—"

"Makan." Dengan cepat Sasuke menyela. Masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, pria itu melanjutkan. "Tadi kami makan bersama. Iya kan, Dobe?"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Bastard!" Naruto membentak sahabatnya itu. Dipegangnya erat bahu Naruko, menatap tajam sang adik. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Naruko menunduk. Kakaknya itu tidak bisa ia bohongi sama sekali. Lagipula, kemampuan berbohongnya setara dengan anak TK. "Make love."

Terbalik dengan Naruko yang payah luar biasa dalam bahasa Inggris, Naruto yang beberapa tahun terakhir menghabiskan hidupnya di luar negeri sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**End**


End file.
